Two Love And Dream
by Raico
Summary: When Yuffie's awake, she fights the Heartless with Squall. When she’s asleep, she meets Vincent Valentine. When dimensions merge, who will she choose? The journey begins again to save the worlds. SxYxV CxTxA SxK with a dash of new characters. ON HIATUS
1. An Old World

**Two Love And Dream**

This is the only chapter I'm gonna redo the author's note on. I started this story about four years ago so please don't skip over it because the writing style is slightly old (and on some parts corny...well, to me it is but I haven't gotten any complaints) But I'm leaving the chapters as they are. Chapter 8 is a new chapter though so that's the good one. Excuse my old characters and personality that makes me wince. They've been redone. I promise.

Disclaimer: This is the only time I will say this. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that is in Final Fantasy. I own Ivy, Kaitlyn, and Jiasu (the annoying bastard) NOW STOP BOTHERING ME!!

**Chapter 1: An Old World**

The wind blew her short black hair around gently, not making too much of a mess. But the loose strands poked at her eyes and made them slightly water. The shingles that made the Hotel roof were surprisingly cool, but still rough. She didn't care. She just needn't to get away and think. Her arms were shaking and she tried to steady them by balling her hands into fists. It didn't do any good. Yuffie felt like screaming, but pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them instead.

Leon's voice was echoing off the walls all around her. Why didn't he go away? She wanted to scream, yell, shriek, "Go the hell away!" but she held it back. Things weren't going so well. Cloud came back, that was good, but everything broke apart. Aerith and all the others wanted to go back to Hallow Bastion, since obviously it was back. But this was her home, how could they make her leave it behind. There were two things wrong with that thought. 1) They weren't making her leave. 2) This wasn't her true home.

She growled and wrapped herself into a tighter ball. If she went to sleep, then when she woke up everything would be okay. Yuffie wouldn't have to hear Leon yelling at her or calling her a brat. The thought of sleep beckoned her and she gave in, resting her head on the crook in her elbow. The shouts for her in the Districts were stubborn, not wanting to be blocked out. But she put her other arm against her head and prayed to Leviathan that sleep would come quickly.

_Aerith came into the Green Room, Cloud's arm around her waist, and a big smile plastered onto her lips. Yuffie rolled her eyes and went back to her solo game of Solitaire. "You two have a room so go and use it!" she yelled, not looking up. Leon followed the two in, rolling his eyes at the show of affection. "What she said," he muttered and took a seat by the small table. Cid grumbled from the other chair, ashes floating down from his cigar._

_ "Everyone listen, we have something to tell you," Cloud said in his usual Listen-Or-I'll-Cut-Your-Head-Off-With-My-Big-Ass-Sword tone. The Shinobi continued to play her game and nodded to show she was "listening". Aerith smiled up at the ex-SOLDIER and then at them, "We thought that since Hallow Bastion was back and there aren't any Heartless, it'd be safe to move back." Even with the flower girl smiling warmly at her, Yuffie couldn't hold back the anger of moving back. _

_ She stood up from the floor, hands in a tight fist. "What?! We can't go back to Hallow Bastion!" Leon was the first to look at her, his dark eyes holding her own with its cold glare. "No one said you had to go too," he said, his voice holding a deep growl. Yuffie stared at him, shock gripping her throat. He didn't want her around? That was it. If she were in a different world, the brat wouldn't be bothering him all the time. Her lips formed a thing line and her eyes grew fiercer. Then her hand raised back and she punched him before running from the Green Room._

Her eyes snapped open and she groaned. _Now I can't even go to sleep without that haunting me! _Yuffie grew silent and laid there, just listening. The yelling had stopped, but she didn't want to go. _What about that dream? The dream I like, _she thought to herself. For the past month a dream kept coming back, over and over again. And each time it would start the same, but then become different. It was so real and it was in a place she knew. A place she liked. Closing her eyes, she wished for the security of the dream.

The dirt under her fingers gave her a soothing release from the pain just moments before. The materia hunter smiled and stood up, looking down from the top of Da-Chao. The giant red Pagoda stood looming ahead and the small houses surrounding it reminded her slightly of the Second District in Traverse Town. This was her home. Her true home. Wutai in all its glory. The gong beside the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods rang out and she was glad to hear it's chiming song.

"Well, Yuffie, this is what you wanted," she said, staring down at the town. She was always on top of Da-Chao when the dream started. But was she suppose to know that? It didn't really feel like a dream, more like walking around in the Waking Realm. _Wutai was destroyed by the Heartless. It doesn't exist so it's a dream,_ she thought to herself. Shrugging off the thoughts, Yuffie looked down at her armor. There was more of it than she would wear in Traverse, but in the dream it was vital she wear it. The fiends were more dangerous and more varied.

The ninja jumped down, frustrated at the extra weight she was carrying because of her armor, and ran down the paths that made Da-Chao. When the paths became one, Yuffie broke out into the fastest run she could ever force out. She wanted to scream out with all the breath she had, "I'M HOME!!" but she thought better of it. It felt good knowing that she wouldn't be squabbling with Leon, or running away from that obsessed guy Jiasu. She shivered at the thought of him. He definitely wouldn't be in Wutai.

A little boy was in front of Turtle's Paradise, bouncing a small green ball against the wall. She smiled and grabbed him, twirling him around, "Tijaka! You're alive and okay!" After being spun around, he jumped to the ground and looked at her as if she had grown a mushroom for a head, "Miss Yuffie, are you okay?" She smiled and nodded before running down to the house she owned. Yuffie slammed the door open and enjoyed the meows that surrounded her. Godo always said she was responsible for the cats that roamed the streets. Because of that she bought more and stuck them in her house.

Yuffie laughed, savoring being home. Then she remembered her father. Was he the same? She never got to see him the other times she had the dream. Feeling the urge to see him, she ran out of the Cat House and kept going until she was in front of the Pagoda. Gorki was the first person she saw, but she ran passed him. The Shinobi did this also with Shake, Chekhov, and Staniv. All they saw were blurs of different colors. Later on she would laugh at their stunned and confused faces.

When she turned the corner of the last one, she halted suddenly. _Dear Leviathan, _was all that would form in her mind. None of the dreams before went like this. Two bloody eyes stared down at her, the gaze unreadable as always. A cape much like Cloud's extended behind him and the digits of a golden claw twitched at the side. A crimson bandanna held his wild black hair out of his face. More importantly, the gun, Death Penalty, rested in the holster at his waist. Yuffie stared at him in shock then managed to squeak out, "Vinnie?"

He sighed at the nickname she gave him and said clearly, "I would appreciate it if you called me Vincent, Yuffie." She continued to stare.

"Yuffie, I'm aware you know Mr. Valentine," Godo said beside the gunslinger. She shook the shock away and turned towards her father, "Of coarse I do, you old fart. What the hell is going on?!"

"Child, watch your tone."

"Watch your weight," she retaliated, loving the redness his face was becoming. The fifth Mighty God fumed and bowed slightly to Vincent before taking her outside the room. "Hey! Lemme go!" Yuffie yelled, glaring shurikens at the older man. Godo glared back and released her. "What is Vincent doing here?" Yuffie asked with her arms crossed. Her father closed his eyes, as if ignoring her question. Seconds later, he answered, "He has come here to help. You know the problem that has been going around. We need all the help we can get, especially since you stopped Materia Hunting."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "Um, could you perhaps refresh my mind on what that little problem was?" she said, laughing nervously before drifting off. Godo sighed and rubbed his head. For a while he reminded her of a mix between Cid and Leon. "The problem with people and things disappearing, child. Maybe if you weren't asleep on top of Da-Chao all day long you would remember," he muttered angrily. But she wasn't listening to him and went back into the room.

Vincent looked up at her, his arms crossed and leaning against the polished wood wall. Yuffie felt uneasy with him just staring at her, feeling she should say something. But how do you say something when the guy in front of you is supposedly dead when you're awake? Against every instinct and memory she had, the ninja ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Vinnie," she mumbled into the fabric of his cape. The pale man looked down at her in surprise, confusion in his eyes.

But he embraced her back. Yuffie sighed and pulled away, scratching the back of her head. Vincent questioned what she had said, wondering what could have happened that would put him in harms way. "Why would I not be okay?" he asked, breaking his one sentence quota. She looked at her shoe and just shook her head, "Never mind. Just a bad dream." _Or a bad reality. _He accepted her answer, but knew she was keeping something to herself. It wasn't his business so he needn't know.

Her vision became to get fuzzy and she tried to shake it away. Why was she suddenly dizzy? Yuffie staggered a bit, her heart beat loud in her head. Black spots began to appear in her eyes. Then she was falling towards the ground quickly, only to be saved when Vincent caught her in his arms. His concerned crimson eyes was the last thing she saw before she completely blacked out.

Leon shook her again, "Yuffie, dammit, wake up!" That was his sixth time yelling at her to wake up and he was starting to fear she wouldn't get up at him. But then her stormy eyes fluttered open, slightly glazed at first, and then confusion filling the orbs. "Squall? Where am I?" she mumbled, wincing from the stiffness of sleeping on the roof. He ran a hand through his long, brown hair and said without a hint of annoyance, "It's Leon. You're on top of the Hotel." She just nodded her head and sat there.

Yuffie noticed the his lips form into a frown and forced a smile, "Let's go before Aerith has a cow." He shook his head and stood up, "She already did." The young girl laughed and jumped down onto the balcony below. But she couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to Wutai and Vincent? She stared at the sky, noticing all the stars that were lost before were back. Was Wutai back too, or was it lost forever to the darkness? She shivered and headed back inside, one thought still haunting her. _Why was Vincent concerned?_

Read and Review!

Next Chapter: Hallow Bastion vs. Wutai


	2. Hallow Bastion vs Wutai

Two Love and Dream

Rayne: I'M SORRY!!! Yeah, this was suppose to be up way sooner, but we moved! MOVED!! And that meant no INTERNET!!! I can't survive without any INTERNET so it was driving me nuts! Plus TAKS (Texas Academics and Knowledge something) was here and our fieldtrip so I didn't have any way to post it. Plus, they web blocked Fanfiction.net so I couldn't post at school.

Vicky: That and she wasn't done writing it

Rayne: And that. But that doesn't matter because I updated and all is good. I'm still having trouble with Lights Out. Every time I try to write it it comes out crappy. That's the hardship of Writer's Block.

Vicky: Weren't you going to tell them the happy news?

Rayne: OH YEAH!!! Two –wait- three things. 1) I have my own room now. I haven't had one ever in my whole life. 2) I have a pool, which is awesome. And 3) I FINISHED FFX-2!!! Now onto the story!!!

Disclaimer: First chapter. Don't tempt me to bite your head off. BECAUSE I WILL!! Or I'll just get a saw. Flesh tastes nasty.

Note: Heheh. I got nothin to say so read on my fellow readers!

**_Chapter 2: Hallow Bastion vs. Wutai_**

The weight shifted somewhat, making Yuffie open her eyes. No sun was blaring through the window, only the cold, stillness of the night. _Stop wishing for Wutai, that was just a dream! _But she couldn't help but want to be in her old home.

Leon walked from where he had gotten off from the bed, shirtless as usual, and stepped into the bathroom. She propped herself up and ran a hand through her short hair. _How did Squall find me last night? _She thought to herself, her brows furrowed in confusion.

The showered turned on and she looked up at the place her fighting partner just disappeared into. Leon wasn't like Vincent, she knew that, but he still had something about him. She shook her head. Then again, Vincent talked more and wasn't exactly so cold. Yuffie tingled as she remembered when he had hugged her back. _I'm just glad I haven't forgotten the dream already, _she thought happily. The ninja jumped off the bed, a smile on her face, and grabbed her clothes to get dressed.

Leon sighed and let the warm water run over his back. His head was ducked down, his hands pressed against the wall. He didn't have to run after her. But he did. He didn't have to comfort her. But he did. And he didn't have to love her. But the Gunblade wielder did anyways. It hurt him to see her curled up on top of the roof top and know that he was the reason she was up there. He groaned and combed some brown hair out of his eyes.

Realization that Yuffie wasn't a little girl had come at a bad time. Especially when they had decided to go back to Hallow Bastion. It was home so that's where they all are supposed to go. But he remembered Aerith telling him that the Bastion wasn't the ninja's first home. That she lived in some nowhere place called Wutai. Well, she hadn't said nowhere, but he assumed it anyways.

That was probably the reason why Yuffie got pissed whenever they said they were moving back. She didn't want to go to another place that wasn't her home. Then what he said didn't exactly make her happier. He mentally slapped himself. _Why do I have to open my big mouth? _Leon thought. The water was starting to get cooler, meaning someone was using all the hot water. That's what you get when you live in a hotel with other people.

He turned the knobs off and sighed at the cold air swirling around him. Goosebumps began to rise on his muscular arms. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist. A thump came from his and Yuffie's room and he groaned again. Yuffie probably fell. She was too clumsy for her own good.

After getting dressed and brushing a comb through his hair, Leon walked out of the bathroom to find an empty room. "Yuffie?" he called out, his voice slightly annoyed. "Out here!" she yelled back from the balcony. He shook his head and opened the door, seeing Yuffie lounging back on the small chair there. It was still dark, like always, but the lamps were burning brighter than at night. It gave the town a "daylight effect".

Yuffie looked up at him and smirked, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Leon said, smiling inside as she began to fume. "Oh fine! Ruin my perfect-little-slice-of-paradise day!" she huffed. He rolled his eyes and pulled the chair out from under her, " Come on. We're going to check out Hallow Bastion today." As soon as he said it, he regretted opening his mouth. Again. Panic blanketed her face and all playfulness or anger was gone.

Now it was replaced with sadness. Did she really not want to go back with them? "Yuf?" Leon said softly, becoming worried. She blinked, shook her head, and then smiled. "Right. Let's go then," she smiled, but her eyes betrayed her. He nodded and helped her up, which wasn't something he normally did. Like not at all.

Yuffie shrugged the thought off and followed him to the Red Room where Cid, Aerith, and Cloud were waiting. "Where are Ivy and Kaitlyn?" Leon asked, not mentioning the annoying, pervert Jiasu. "They're gonna watch over the Hotel while we're gone," Cid replied while ashes fell down from the almost gone cigar. He nodded and said nothing more.

The ninja knew he was friends with Ivy and expected her to be there, but it sent small shivers of jealousy up her spine. _Stop it. Ivy and Squall are friends, and she's my friend too. Anyways, why should you even care? It's not like you're in love with the guy. _At this thought, she laughed nervously. Accidentally out loud. But no one looked at her, making her breath a little easier.

_I'm not in love with Squall. Nope. No way, José. Zippo feelings. Natta-_

"Yuffie!"

"Huh?" she said, looking up. Everyone was staring at her expectantly, like she was suppose to answer something. Was she? "What?" Yuffie asked blankly. Cloud sighed and said a little louder, "Are you coming or not? To Hallow Bastion?" She stared at him for a second then got her wits together. "Um, I think so?"

"You think so or you know so?"

"Well, I don't want to go, but I have nothing to do anyways. So I know so, your majesty," the Shinobi replied with a mock bow. He glared at her and shook his head. "Fine, let's go then."

-**Wutai-**

Vincent glanced at the room where his ex-comrade was currently in. She had been asleep for more than five hours, which made him uneasy. He hadn't expected to see her. Godo had contacted Tifa, but she was too busy with the 7th Heaven bar to come. Not like she would have come anyways. The martial; artist was still grieving over their lost leader. But he took her place instead. It was still his hometown after all.

He put his hand to his holster to make sure Death Penalty was still there. It was still a reflex after all these years. Avalanches journey seemed to bring out a lot of old habits. The gunslinger shut his crimson eyes and crossed his arms. Things weren't going well. Things were disappearing all over the planet, especially Wutai. He even heard a report about the infamous Shinra Mansion disappearing. He didn't care much about the old place that had been his prison for thirty years. He was glad it was gone.

The door beside him slid open and Tifa urgently rushed in. Her face was tired and worn, making her seem older than she really was, and her hair was pulled messily into a ponytail. Obviously, she was more worried than he was. Or maybe not. "Vince, is Yuffie okay? I called Barret and Nanaki and they should be here soon," she said, her voice unusually low. He nodded towards the door, not speaking the door.

Everyone was used to his nods and one-word answers. He only seemed to talk when there was business to take care of. Or when Yuffie would start a conversation. Vincent watched her open the door and rush inside. Yuffie was the youngest in the group, and though she acted immature most of the time, she knew things not even they know. She always had an unwavering determination and innocence that he envied himself.

Valentine pushed off the wall and paced around the small room. No one had heard a word from Cloud, Cid, or Yuffie since that lightning storm a few months back. But then they got word of the disappearances and he met Yuffie. That was the first they ever heard from the three. Cloud and Cid are still titled "Missing in Action". An unfitting name since they disappeared a month after they defeated Sephiroth.

Seeing Yuffie could possibly lift Tifa's hopes of finding Cloud. He just had to wade it out and wait for the ninja to wake up. His wishes were with her.

-**Gummi Ship-**

The ride seemed to take longer than the usual two hours. Each ticking second felt like it was a century, mostly because Yuffie was looking at her watch the whole time. She groaned loudly for the fifth time. "Are we there yet-"

"No."

"Stop asking."

"Shut you pie hole, brat."

"Just be patient, Yuffie."

Yuffie stuck her lip out in a pout and sunk deeper into her chair. "I was just askin," she mumbled, ignoring the glare that Leon was giving her. He knew she was doing it just to annoy them, and that usually ended up with her or him sleeping on the floor. Usually it was he. She smiled at the thought, hiding it under her yellow scarf. The thing was still there even though it always seemed to be warm in Traverse. It was a habit of her's.

The window was cool against her forehead as she leaned against it. Worlds passed by her eyes in the form of stars and she sighed. How could so much beauty have seen so much destruction? It seemed impossible that the Heartless could have destroyed any of these. Especially Wutai. Yuffie almost growled at the frustration of the thought. Ever since the dreams started, Wutai kept entering her mind. Now it also included Vincent. He was the person that always helped her get out of trouble. Also the only person that didn't judge her or call her a brat when they were in Avalanche.

She swallowed a knot in her throat when thoughts of the storm started to arise. That was the last time she saw Vincent before the dream. Shivers began to rack her body. The last time she saw Wutai or her own world. Yuffie began to shake. The first time she came face-to-face to the Heartless. The knot became harder to swallow. The beginning of the terror that continuously had haunted her.

The thoughts were clouding everything. So much that she didn't even feel Leon's gloved hand on her shoulder until he began to shake her. The young girl jumped, blinking before staring at her fighting partner. Concern was partially written on his face, but it was also on everyone else's.

She had been grinding her teeth loudly, Yuffie guessed. "Uh, hehe, sorry. Just got a little chilly," she said nervously. Everyone turned around, buying the story, but Leon still was there. He didn't buy it. "Don't worry, Squall, I'm fine."

"It's Leon."

Well, now things were back to normal.

Leon moved away from her and went back to his seat, sparing only one quick glance back. She let out a sigh of relief and shut her eyes. _That was too close for comfort. Gawd, I hate these thoughts! _

The next she knew, the Gummi Ship began to rock. They were beginning to land. Yuffie looked away from the window. She had a bad problem with flying and landing. When she was on Cid's Airship, it was so bad that she had to stay with the cargo. Now it wasn't so bad, just until it began to land.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her stomach began to churn. _Aw dammit! _Taking deep breaths, Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut. _We're not gonna crash, we're not gonna crash! We're just landing, that's all. Dear Leviathan, why won't it stop rocking?!_ Then it stopped. She heard the wheel squeak as they pressed against the rocks. With a jolt, the Gummi Ship finally stopped.

Yuffie pushed Cid out of the way just as he stood up and rushed out the doors, kissing the ground. "Oh sweet Leviathan, I'm alive!" she yelled, smiling fully. Her companions rolled their eyes, excluding the Gunblade wielder. He just stared soberly before walking off towards the castle.

Rayne: And there's chapter 2. Now –grabs the announcer mic again- Choose Yuffie's Dude!!

Vicky: -grabs mic and stuffs Rayne in the closet of DOOM- I really need to destroy that things. Please Review.

_**Chapter 3: Return of Shadows and Mixed Homes**_


	3. Return of Shadows and Mixed Homes

> > > > > Two Love And Dream

Rayne: Yes, I have finally updated -sees angry mob- IT WASN'T MY FAULT!! I SWEAR!!! My computer broke and then I had to move in with my dad so it's been hectic. And then his computer broke too. It sucked.

Vicky: That and she started writing again because she was bored

Rayne: -laughs nervously- heheheh. That too

Vicky: Well, if it sucks then blame her

Rayne: Right! Wait. Hey!

**Disclaimer**: No input whatsoever. Besides that we own all OC characters, including one special one that appears in our Final Fantasy 7 fics. For more info about her/ or him then go to Vic's- gets hit with tomato- VICKY'S story **Are Fate And Destiny The Same Thing?**. NOW CONTINUE!!!

**Note**: The good stuff starts to happen now. And my new (or old Oc since he/she was in other fics long before I wrote this one) won't play a big part. They'll be there mostly for information purposes. And we might be going back and forth between worlds so work with me.

_Italics_- _thoughts _

****

**_Bold italics_**- **_Chaos thoughts_**

**_Chapter 3: Return of Shadows and Mixed Homes_**

Yuffie felt her heart wrench at the sight of the broken castle. Her second home. Hallow Bastion rested before them, holes and large cracks marring the beautiful castle form. She looked at it with solemn eyes from the floating blocks in the Rising Falls. Leon, Cloud, Aerith, and Cid had gone ahead to check out the building. No one complained when she said she wasn't going inside. They could tell that she was having a difficult time.

There was the sound of a few small rocks dropping off a platform behind her. Her body stiffened and her hand drifted to the small pack of shurikens at her waist. Yuffie had left her Conformer in the Gummi Ship, thinking she didn't really need it. The heartless were gone. Right? Then what was behind her? She whipped one out quickly and was about to throw it when she stopped.

"Angel?"

**-Wutai's Pagoda-**

****

"What the fuck do you mean she's been knocked out for five hours?! Wake her the hell up, Vampire!" Barret Wallace said to the still form of Vincent. "Barret, I have told you before. I am not a vampire. And if Yuffie could be waken up then she would have been long ago," he said calmly to the dark skinned man. The founder of Avalanche glared at him then looked into the room where Tifa was sitting beside the ninja. "You know that Angel disappeared, doncha?"

Vincent looked at him then sighed, "No one told me." Angel Contiello was one of Avalanche's other members. She had been the second youngest, but she was a good fighter. Determined too. But she had a quick temper that usually got someone in trouble. Angel was smart enough to know when to be serious and when to joke around. Something that didn't rub off on Yuffie.

"When did she disappear?" Vincent asked. Barret shook his head, scratching it with his Gun-Arm. "Dunno. Her bro's called Tif and said that they couldn't find her after some storm. And some houses were gone too. Strange stuff happenin," he said with a worried look on his face.

_Both times a storm came people disappeared. _

**_ Worried?_**

****

****__

_ I don't need your commentary, Chaos._

_ **Aw. I'm hurt.**_

**__**

****

****

> ****_ Leave my thoughts._

_ **Why? It's fun.**_

**__**

****

****

> ****_ Grr....Chaos _

> **_ Alright. Fine. But no that something is going to happen and it isn't going to be all good._**

What is going to happen? 

_ **…**_

**__**

****

****

> ****_ Chaos!_
> 
> "Yo! Vamp, snap out of it!"

Vincent blinked up and noticed that Barret was snapping his fingers in front of his face and Tifa was now standing beside him. "I am sorry," he said, regaining his whits. "You alright, Vince," Tifa asked him. He simply nodded and exited the Pagoda. The sun was starting to head back down, the time around 6:30. It was strange that in the morning Yuffie was standing right there, in all her cheerful, innocent self.

_Please wake up, Yuffie_

**-Hallow Bastion-**

****

"Holy shit, Ang! You nearly gave me a damn heart attack!" Yuffie yelled while lowering her shuriken. "I thought you would be able to tell from the non-growling that I wasn't a monster. After all, you are a ninja," she said with a grin on her face. The Shinobi laughed nervously and put the small star away, "Yeah, that sort of would tip it off, wouldn't it?"

Yuffie looked Angel up and down, not able to keep a smile from forming. Angel hadn't changed much, besides her clothes. Her hair was still to the middle of her back, dark red highlights streaked through the black, slightly going with her violet eyes. She had ditched the black trench coat outfit that reminded her so much of Vincent, but just wore a white shirt and jeans. Her holster rest on her waist, Haven (her pair of guns, but not her ultimate ones) safely tucked inside the pockets. And her sword, a katana more than just a regular sword, was strapped onto her back. Good ol Angel.

After a while, the ninja ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Gawd, it's been so long!" she said. Angel's smile turned sad and she looked to the ground. "Actually, Yuf, it sort of hasn't. I haven't met you yet here," Ang said softly. _What?_ "I don't get it. What does that mean? English, Ang, English," Yuffie said while trying to lighten up the mood.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it, trying to find the right words. "Okay, try to follow along. You probably don't remember, but when you were young, around the age of three or four, there was a big storm in Wutai. A lot of houses and buildings were slightly damaged but not much. You remember?"

"Yeah. That was when the Heartless came!"

"Well, not exactly. I can't explain it, but when that storm came, two different……dimensions were formed. Sort of. In one, the storm passed over like it was nothing. You grew up with Godo after your mother died, you started to steal Materia, and you later help us destroy Sephiroth. In the other dimension…the heartless came and destroyed Wutai. Your parents and you escaped to Hallow Bastion where they later died after the second attack."

"I don't understand. How can it split into two different dimensions? I mean, in both there's Cloud, Aerith, and Cid!"

"That's what I'm getting to. There are two different dimensions so that means there are two of each person. In one you might meet someone early and know them for a long time, and the other you might not see them until your thirty or so and you only know them for a little while. Eventually you'll know the same people in both dimensions. Like me. You only met me over there on your way to destroy Sephiroth, while over here, you haven't met me yet. Sometime in the future, if nothing happens to this dimension, then you'll meet Barret, Vincent, Tifa, Cait Sith, and Nanaki."

"If that's so, then why do I remember you and all of them if I haven't met you yet?"

"It's complicated, Yuffie. Something is going on and it's making the dimensions freak out. They are, well, starting to combine. Both your lives are combining and making one. You've been having dreams, right?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"That's not important. Those dreams mean that your lives are starting to become one. All the people from both dimensions will go into one combined dimension. That means the places too. New worlds will form, or they will become part of another. That's why things are disappearing. But not all of this is good, Yuffie. Bad things can still happen."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that. Whatever about Squall and all of those people that I haven't met in the other dimension? Will they know about their other life too?

"Yep, but only when both dimensions are fully merged. You're just getting the heads up. You are……special."

"Aw! Thanks, Angie!"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, if I'm gonna be stuck in this place for a while then I at least want to get something to eat."

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I found out some stuff from my other life here and learned that I was an assistant to some girl. She studied stuff like this and finally found out about both dimensions. But then the world was taken and she gave me the information before I escaped. She died by the Heartless."

"What world was it?"

"……Hallona."

**-Wutai- **

****

Vincent was resting on the roof of Yuffie's "Cat House" as she liked to put it. Cloud. Cid. Angel. They were missing. Too many things were disappearing. And Yuffie was still asleep. He didn't have a good feeling at the moment and watching a day waste away wasn't helping. They were no closer to finding out what was happening and the group wasn't even fully assembled.

"Valentine! Something's going on with the brat!" Barret yelled from the ground. Vincent hadn't even noticed the man running towards the house. Wordlessly, he jumped down easily and ran towards Godo's House where Yuffie was housed.

**-Hallow Bastion-**

****

Yuffie led Angel inside the castle, silence filling the air. No one had said anything since the new girl had mentioned her fallen home. Everyone in Avalanche knew that she was very dedicated to Hallona, no matter how much bad shit happened there. Truly, that town was aiming for disaster. But she still protected it with her life. That was something that she admired.

Both of them walked through the doors to the library, hearing voices in the back near the stairs. Yuffie glanced at Angel and smiled. "You remember Cloud, Cid, and Aerith, right?" she asked. Angel seemed to cheer up and nodded, "How can I forget Spike and Smokey Bear? Plus, Aerith…" Making their way through the book maze, they finally made it to a clearing where the group sat around the small table.

"Hey guys, found company," the young girl said while signaling to Ang. All heads turned, some eyes widened, and one sentence could be heard in the library. "Holy fucking hell!"

"Well, at least that's the same."

Aerith rushed forward and hugged her in a tight hug, only letting her go when she started turning blue. "Nice to see you're…alive," the girl managed to get out nervously. Aerith couldn't stop smiling. Cid stared at her with his mouth open, cigarette threatening to fall out of his mouth. Cloud stood still beside Aerith. The thought that their comrade was actually right there was still trying to get through his head.

(An hour later)

The group was talking about recent events, Angel never mentioning the two dimensions talk. Leon was just sitting there. He didn't know the girl, but apparently everyone else did. But suddenly his thoughts weren't on the newcomer. His eyes darted to Yuffie who was slightly swaying in chair by the staircase. Her eyes blinked dazedly and glazed over. Then they shut fully and she tipped out of her chair.

Leon jumped out of his chair and caught her as she went unconscious. His arms around her tiny waist, he sat on the floor with her light body in his lap. The others looked alarmed at the ninja's fall. Except for one. Angel stared at Yuffie with a blank look that made him want to scream at her. Did she just not care? He looked down at the ninja and shook her gently. "Yuf, wake up!" he said. He continued to do this, growing more urgent and louder the more he did.

"Leave her be."

He stared at Angel then glared. "Why the hell should I?! She unconscious!" he yelled at her angrily. The girl just stared at him with her blank look. He was growing to hate it. After a while, she smiled sadly and shook her head. "She has things she must take care of on her own. Waking her up now is not going to help our situation."

_Situation? What situation?_

**-Wutai- **

****

Vincent rushed through the rooms and halls of Godo's house and went to the small room that they put Yuffie in. Tifa was looking down worriedly at the ninja, who was shaking and moving around. He sat down beside the small mat she was on. "Yuffie? Can you hear me?" he said emotionlessly. The reply was Yuffie jolting awake and shooting up in bed. She looked around then suddenly yelled, "What the hell?!"

None of them had a chance to talk more as a rumbling shook the place. All of them ran outside, including the now awake and confused Yuffie, only to see the sky had darkened incredibly. Hanging in the air was a dark ball that the ninja recognized all too well. But they were not looking at that. They were staring at the small black creatures, silently rising out of the ground. Ominous yellow eyes. Sharp claws. And the fear that the Shadow Heartless always brought.

**_(End Chapter)_**

Rayne: HA HA!! I LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFY!!! And for those of you who haven't played FF7, Angel was not part of the game. She was my character.

Vicky: I think they can tell.

Rayne: yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyways, REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! If you do then you'll make me really happy and I'll update faster. I promise!

**_Next Chapter: A World's Destruction_**


	4. A World's Destruction

Two Love And Dream

Rayne: Hiya! I'm gonna go right on into the chapter with as little words as possible. Though I doubt it's possible since I like to talk. A lot. My comp's been messing up so sorry for the delay.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that is Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts related. I only own my things. On with the muffins!!!

**Note**: Don't worry. Wutai is not over yet. How could I destroy such a lovely place?! Well, good stuff really starts to happen now. I'm getting better at the fighting crap so please bare with me, I'm still trying.

Inspiration for chapter: The Red by **Chevelle**

**Chapter Four: A World's Destruction**

Yuffie shivered involuntarily as the Shadows slid in the floor and on the walls, slithering their way over to them. People were screaming around her and hiding in their homes. But instinctively, she took command as if this were Traverse Town she was defending instead of her home, Wutai. Taking a few shurikens out of their pouch, she shook off the uneasiness in her heart and threw them at the Shadows. They dispersed in black clouds, not regenerating yet. "Make sure everyone is inside!" she yelled to her friends, tossing her Conformer has more Heartless came.

Not one of them knew what Yuffie was up to, but they didn't disobey. They got all the citizens in their houses and made sure no one was outside. The young ninja was holding off good by herself, but she was starting to run out of shurikens. Her hand shot to her pouch to find it empty. Scratch that, she didn't have any shurikens. The Heartless sensed her sudden panic and more came, surrounding her in a circle. She groaned and held her Conformer out, yelling, "Thunder!" A bolt of lightning shot out, destroying the surrounding Shadows.

She let out a sigh, but quickly took it back as Defenders began to take their place. Yuffie groaned and barely missed a fireball aimed at her. Doing a couple of back flips, she landed behind one and began to viciously ravage his back with slashes from her Conformer. Her assault ended when the large blob jumped and landed, sending a shockwave out from around him. She flew back, landing on her bottom. Her Conformer lay more than ten feet away from her, not enough for her to get it in time to defend herself.

The Defender prepared to attack and charged, rushing towards her at speeds to rival her own. But a loud shot erupted behind it and it exploded in healing spheres and munny. Yuffie blinked, unsure of what happened, but was relieved when she saw Vincent standing there with a smoking Death Penalty. Running to get her Conformer, the young girl ran to him as more Heartless began to appear, this time Darkballs. They were back to back, Vincent covering the front and her covering the back. "Yuffie, how do I kill these?" he whispered, unsure if the creatures were smart enough to comprehend what he was saying.

"Just shoot them quickly before they charge or disappear," she whispered back. The Darkballs began to shake and she threw the Conformer hard and fast to make sure it made a clean sweep through them before returning to her. It managed to get two, but there were still three more on her side. "Blizzara!" She yelled, managing to destroy another two. Gunshots shook Vincent's body behind her and knowing that he would like to keep the "one-shot, one-kill" strategy, she guessed he killed about three. Glaring at the last Darkball in front of her, she sent the Conformer flying once more. It cut cleanly through, but made a long trip back.

There was one final shot from Vincent and then he turned towards her. "Any more?" he asked monotonously. Seeing none appearing, she shook her head rapidly. "I think they decided to retreat," the shinobi replied. He nodded and lowered Death Penalty.

"Yuffie!" She liked behind her to see Tifa and Barret near the doorway of Godo's House, beckoning her to get inside. Yuffie glanced at the dark ball in the sky, feeling relieved when she saw it start to dissolve. It would leave for right now, but she knew it would come back. Vincent looked also, but seemed more confused than relieved. He nodded to her.

She grabbed her fallen shurikens quickly and ran for the door with Vincent, Barret shutting it behind her. The girl slumped to the floor in the hallway, her eyes closed and breathing heavily. Everything that Angel had told her was clear in her mind and she knew she was in the other dimension. It wasn't a dream. And that meant that everything here would start to disappear and join the worlds. Just great.

A metal claw rested on top of her knee and she saw that Vincent was in front of her, worry in his crimson orbs. Tifa and Barret were in the other room, discussing what was happening. "Are you alright, Yuffie? You have been unconscious for a long time…" he said, though his voice remained emotionless. She wanted to tell him so badly what was happening, so she wasn't the only one who knew what to do, but he wouldn't believe her. No one ever did before. No one would now.

"It's…It's nothing. I just…sort of figured out how to kill them. Guess it came to me while I was asleep or something," she said, trying to lighten the mood a little. But in her mind, she knew it was very close to the truth. Vincent seemed skeptical at first, but seeing her trying so hard, he let it drop. "Come on. We need to talk with Tifa and Barret. Everyone's been worried about you," he said, offering her a hand to stand up. Taking it hesitantly, she allowed herself to be helped to the small den where her two friends were.

Tifa smiled warmly at her, saying how much she had grown since she last saw her. It was an attempt at a complement, but Yuffie knew she hadn't grown at all. Only faced more. The young girl took notice of the bartender's appearance. She looked worn, like a shoe you wore too much, and sad. It was obvious that the subject was Cloud, since he was with Leon and Aerith in the Hallow Bastion and not with her. It made herself sad when she realized that Cloud had chosen Aerith now, leaving Tifa behind worried and alone. This was just bringing back the triangle the three had went through during Avalanche.

The martial artist saw Yuffie's smile turn sad and frowned. "What's the matter? Are you still not feeling well? Maybe you should rest-"

"No, it's just that things are getting sort of weird around here. I'm all right, I'm sorry I worried you…you look great, Tif. Really, you do…" Yuffie said, forcing a smile to her face. It was breaking her heart know that Cloud had left Tifa behind for Aerith just when the two were beginning to have a relationship.

Yuffie moved on to Barret, getting pulled into a very tight embrace, "Damn, brat, we thought you were a goner!" He rubbed the back of his head with his Gun-arm awkwardly. "You know, Marshmallow, you're going to end up shooting yourself in the head if you keep doing that," she said, grinning when he immediately put his arm down. "Marshmallow! I ain't no fuckin Marshmallow, you little brat!" he yelled, waving his arms around. Despite the time that had passed since Avalanche split up, Barret hadn't changed at all. He even still had the same temper. But she could tell he was worried by the unnecessary show of affection.

The time she had known Barret Wallace was enough to know that he was worried about his friends, but didn't know how to show it. He was sort of like a big, lovable teddy bear but with a gun for an arm. She shook her head and let gave him a grin. "How's Marlene doing? Heard Elmyra was living with you since she heard about Aerith," Yuffie asked, her hands behind her back. He crossed his arms, his lips trying not to go into a smile. "Yeah, well, someone needed ta watch after her while I was gone rescuin your scrawny little ass!" the dark man said.

Yuffie glared at him, but turned around as a gloved hand fell on her shoulder, "May I speak with you for a moment?" Vincent was still his monotone self but something seemed different about him. His clothing had stayed the same and everything, but since she had woke up, he almost seemed…gentle for lack of a better word. She blinked in surprise then nodded and followed him to the room she had been unconscious in earlier.

He closed the door, but his claw stayed there for a moment as if he were deciding if that was the best choice. Apparently making up his mind, he turned towards her and leaned against the thin walls. "Yuffie, are you sure you are okay? You look tired, more than before when I met you at the Pagoda. Adding to the fact that you just fought those…creatures, I'm afraid your body might not be able to handle any more surprises if they choose to appear," he said softly, his voice a little more than a whisper. Yuffie gave him a small smile and sighed, looking down at her shoes. This was a lot harder than it should be and for the first time, she wished Leon were there to help her explain or at least make her feel like her world wasn't crumbling from beneath her feet.

**-Hallow Bastion-**

Leon glared at the new comer that had just walked in as if she had been living in Hallow Bastion her whole life. He knew that somehow, Aerith, Cid, Cloud, and Yuffie knew her, but he didn't know how. But he didn't like her. Looking down at the ninja in his arms, he shook her one more time, ignoring Angel's words, "Yuffie, come on! Wake up!" But she didn't wake up. She remained cold and lifeless, despite the fact that her chest rose and fell as she breathed.

"Yuffie won't wake up. Not while she still has things to do. Things are starting to happen and she needs to make sure everything is ready before it happens. Waking her will only cut down the time she has to complete that," Angel said, her face emotionless despite the soft look in her eyes. Leon stood, holding the young girl carefully in his arms, and glared at the Hallonian. "You know something…and as soon as Yuff wakes up then I'll get it out of you. One way or another."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes…it is."

"…Leonhart, I do not take kindly to threats. And you're just lucky that I'm here or else Yuffie would still be confused about what is happening and might not have a reason to wake up!" The old Angel was starting to peak through, the one that had helped Avalanche during their journey and had cared deeply for her home and family. Not the girl who had been ripped away and thrown into another dimension, only to see her once-trainer get her heart taken and her home destroyed before her eyes. This one was the pissed off one.

The Gunblade Wielder glared at her, shifting Yuffie so she was more comfortable in his arms. "How do you know my last name?" he asked, anger dripping off his words. She crossed her arms, wishing desperately for her trench coat so she looked even angrier, "Because I've met you in another place," _actually another dimension but who sweats the details, _"and I know what a jerk you could be. Stop trying to be involved in everything! If you are needed then you'll be told what to do! Just think that you're back in SeeD again!" Angel quickly covered her mouth. _Nice job, you idiot! He doesn't know about his other life and you could have just freaking triggered his memories!_

Leon's eyes widened and he hastily left, going down the hall until he came to Yuffie's room. It was a bright room, with thin green curtains over the window so light came in, a large bed with dark green covers and pillows, and mahogany furniture. A bookcase was put beside a small reading chair and table. Setting her down on her bed and putting the covers over her, he grabbed the extra chair and pulled it beside her. His head was starting to hurt. Badly. It was like something was just on the tip of his memory, but he couldn't grasp it. SeeD, he didn't know what the word meant but Angel had said it.

Releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding, the chestnut haired man slumped in his chair and closed his eyes, wishing his fighting partner would wake up already.

* * *

**__**

_Squall looked around at the people arguing, rubbing his temples, as their yells grew louder. A girl, apparently the Commander of the division he was hired by, continued to yell at a guy that looked only a couple of years older than her. He had been told that it was the Lieutenant and her brother. Angel, Ray, and Obsidian Contiello, three siblings and high ranked Black Hawks. Yes, he knew Angel only by her quick-to-anger attitude._

_Apparently the Founder, Doctor Ann Aurora, was getting aggravated too because she suddenly dropped a book on the table. "All right! Ray outside! Angel, cool off enough that we can actually get this briefing done. I'm sure Mr. Leonhart doesn't want to hear any of your rants," she said, taking a calming breath. Angel sunk in her chair and crossed her arms, "Yeah, well Mr. Leonhart hasn't said more than two words to even bother being included in the briefing."_

_He raised an eyebrow and said coolly, "Nothing you have said has been more than worthless chatter and I frankly only need to know what I have been hired for, do it, then leave." Angel glared at him. "Doc, can I call an Intermission?"_

_"…Agreed."_

_All of them exited out of the Black Hawk Board Room, filing out of the building as well. Squall headed for the gate, intent and taking something for the headache that was beginning to form. "Leonhart!" He turned around, glaring at the young Black Hawk Commander that was running up to him. _

_"Listen. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you are no better than any of us here, so stop fucking acting like it. The difference here instead of over at Balamb is that here, I run the shots. The Black Hawks hired a SeeD, YOU, for your services until we have completed what we need to do. If I say jump, you ask how high, if I say jump off a damn cliff, then you damn better ask how," Angel paused as if to cool herself down and continued softly, "I am not usually this Commanding. I don't like being like this, but when I feel insulted then I will say so. I know you're a good person, I can see it, and you're a damn good fighter, but dear goddess, Leonhart. You're a fucking jerk." _

_Squall looked at her, finally seeing that she was a lot like him. She didn't like taking charge sometimes, but she would do it in a second. She had to do things that were out of her nature if it meant that it would get the job done. His lips twitched into a tiny smile and he said, "I'll keep that in mind." She laughed and shook her head. "Didn't mean to be harsh, but sometimes I have to be."_

_He nodded and continued towards the gate, waving his hand slightly in a farewell gesture. _

* * *

Rayne: yes, it has taken forever to get this posted but I have finally found time. My last period class during school is Keyboarding and since I have a LOT of experience and can type pretty fast, I already completed my class. Now it's a study period with computers. Yay! I'm trying to make the story not go so fast and I came up with the ultimate plan. I came up with everything in the story and made chapter titles for them. And this thing will be like forty chapters!! WOO HOO!! Longest story every, baby!! Coughs Sorry, I've been getting hugged my random people all month. Lungs are a little weird now. I think they got deformed. Well, not much to say but keep voting for either Vince or Squall and CONTINUE READING AND REVIEWING!!! Coughs herself out the door

**Next Chapter: SeeD of Doubt**


	5. SeeD of Doubt

**Two Love And Dream**

Rayne: PLEASE, NO ONE KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Look! Chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say this?

**Note: **No one really has to worry about Angel. She's just going to be in this for a few chapters, and that's only for informational purposes. She's an old character that I still need to work on.

Inspiration For This Chapter: Homecoming by **Green Day

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: SeeD of Doubt**

Leon stared at the small body on the bed, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. He stared at her. That was all he could do. He had tried and tried to wake her up, but she stayed in the coma-like dream state. And this made him worry. _"Things are starting to happen and she needs to make sure everything is ready before it happens. Waking her will only cut down the time she has to complete that."_ What was it? He silently cursed, just wishing the small ninja would jump up, like all of this was a joke.

As long as she was awake.

There was a knock on the door, just a gentle one. He knew that it was Aerith; she was actually the only one that knocked. "Come in," Leon said gruffly, worry hiding themselves back in the depths of his eyes. No one needed to see that he actually cared about the young ninja's well being. The pink flower girl walked in quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Leon, you should go eat something. You didn't eat breakfast or lunch today and you can't necessarily watch over her if you pass out," Aerith said softly, a small smile on her face. He stared off to the side, eyes avoiding her's. "Missing breakfast and lunch won't make me pass out, Aerith."

Her eyes hardened a bit, the gentleness draining away. "She'll be okay, Leon. You need to calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen to her, she's just sleeping…Plus, I believe what Angel had to say. What ever is happening to Yuffie, she can take care of herself. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for." For a second, Squall looked into her eyes, and saw something he'd never seen before in her eyes.

It was anger.

And that pissed him off as well. "Don't start lecturing me, Gainsbourough. I know she's strong, but I also know that sometimes, she can't take care of herself. For all we know, that woman was lying to us and Yuffie is fighting a losing battle. She could be dying and we're not even doing anything about it because of what she said! And if something happens, I'm going to be here!"

Aerith stared at him shockingly, before looking down at the floor. A creak made them look up towards the door, seeing Cloud standing there with a suspicious look on his face. "What's going on? I heard yelling," he asked, a coldness to his voice. The flower girl glanced at Leonhart, sadness in her eyes for a split second, and then walked out the door. Both men watched her go.

The air was silent for a while before Cloud looked back at him angrily, "What happened? And no bullshit, Leon." The man in question stared at the other then leaned back in the chair he has been sitting in beside the bed. "Leave, Strife. Go comfort your precious flower instead of interrogating me." This pissed the swordsman off even more.

Grabbing Leon by the neck of his jacket, he pulled him up out of the chair and slammed him against the wall. "Stop it! You aren't the only one worried about Yuffie Squall!" he growled fiercely. The latter glared at him, gripping the spiky haired man's hands, "It's Leon-"

"No! You are Squall Leonhart. A SeeD according to Ang, not this asshole that you made yourself out to be. Leon is a manipulative little jerk that hides himself in the dark so he won't have to face the reality that he can't save everyone! You are too strong to be him, Squall! And you know it!" Cloud said, slamming the brunet harder into the wall. Leon glared and pried his hands off the neck of his jacket, pushing off the blonde. "You don't know anything, Strife!"

Cloud glared, red cape billowing around him like blood. "Oh yeah. Then enlighten me! Because as far as I know, that is what you are! A scared child hiding behind his security blanket!" Leon matched his stare, long hair in his stormy azure eyes. "You got back what you lost! Aerith is there with you! I lost her, Strife, and she's not coming back! Rinoa is dead and I still don't have her! So don't dare tell me that you know what I am when you haven't faced a struggle in your whole fucking life!"

"Not face a struggle! What the hell do you think Tifa, me, and the rest of Avalanche did on our entire-" Both of them stared. Leon had never heard about the people he had just spoken of. By the look on Cloud's face, he was just as confused as the other. "Tifa? Who the hell is that?" the Gunblade wielder asked, muscular arms crossed.

Strife sat down on the foot of the bed, feeling a headache rise. Where had that come from? There was a pounding on the back of his head. "First, tell me about this SeeD thing. Angel had said something about that before you ran out of there," he mumbled from under the shielding of his hand. Leon's brow furrowed, feeling the same ache as Cloud. "I wish I know the answer to that…"

"You mean, you have no clue what she was talking about?"

The ache grew. "Not exactly. The name sounds familiar, but I don't know what it is. Now who the hell is this Tifa? Sounds like a girl."

"…same deal. It just came bursting out. I'm pretty sure it was a woman, I just can't remember what…"

A long silence was between them, the anger from the fight dying down. Both were lost in their thoughts, thinking about their predicaments. Cloud turned to leave the room, seeking a different place to go. Another question came to Leon, one he hadn't thought of before. "How do Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and you know that girl, Angel?" Squall asked, confusion hidden in the dark orbs of his eyes.

The red caped man looked back at him over his shoulder, not bothering to hide the confusion on his face. They met while…She lived on Hallow…that wasn't it. How did they know her? She just seemed to be there, in their memory. She was a friend that they had met on the way to do something. That was how he met Yuffie…and Tifa. "I don't…remember…" he whispered, running his hand through his spikes.

_What the hell is going on?

* * *

_

**-Wutai-**

Yuffie took a seat on the floor, sitting cross-legged on a small mat that served as a resting place for some people. Right now, she wished she had a bed instead of the stupid little mats. They were a lot more comfortable and she could bounce a little to get her nerves calmed down. Her breath was coming out uneven, nervousness taking a hold of her.

"I'm gonna try to explain this, Vinnie. No questions until the end or you'll get me all screwed up and confused, all right?" she said, a smile no where on her face. Vincent stared at her, wondering how bad this was if the most elated and joyful person on the planet didn't have even a tint of a smile in her eyes. He gave her a slight nod, not liking this conversation all ready.

Yuffie nodded as well, running a hand through her short hair. How can she explain the Heartless without mentioning Hallow Bastion or the two dimensions? The fact is, she couldn't really. Unless she didn't tell him everything. Just try to make sure that it seems like she had dreamt it all and he would let it go. It would explain why she was asleep for so long.

"Okay, whenever I went unconscious, I saw something. It was…a castle. A huge, dark castle. And those things, they…they were everywhere, crawling all over. People were screaming and dying, those things taking their hearts and the bodies falling lifelessly to the ground. So many people were dying. The hearts that were taken formed more of the creatures….

"…They were called the Heartless…"

She glanced at Vincent, trying to see if there was any reaction at all to his face. There was nothing at all but lack of emotion. Only in his eyes could she even see a spark of something and that was suspicion. He knew that this was a half-life. That she was hiding something from him. But because of her request not to interrupt, he remained silent like a good little fake vampire.

"Somehow, I was there. I was there fighting along side some other people…I, uh, couldn't really see there faces…it was really foggy. I saw one of them about to kill a little kid and I ran as fast as I could. My Conformer was with me and I chunked it as hard as I could. It went right through it, but it kept going and hit some of the other creatures. All of them vanished.

"The kid ran when more Heartless appeared. Those floaty ones that you wondered how to kill. This time one hit with the Conformer didn't do it. I didn't know how I knew, but I yelled out Blizzaga, and ice appeared from my weapon. Those things froze then shattered and disappeared. They're made out of the taken hearts and those devoured by darkness. The darkness gives them strength…and there is darkness within every heart…"

Vincent stared at her intensely, burning wholes in her head. "The place was Hallow Bastion…" he said quietly, almost to where she couldn't hear him. Her eyes widened, heart picking up a beat. _How the hell…? Ang said that none of them will remember until the merge was complete. If that's true, how in all hells does he know about it!_

"Vinnie, you know that place?" she asked timidly, afraid that he would get mad at her or at least leave her alone with her own stupid thoughts. Her thoughts scared her and eventually drove her to paranoia. Partially why she didn't think all that often. Vincent was quiet for a long moment, bringing those thoughts out. Luckily, he spoke. "…I do not remember anything but that name…there was a connection to something else concerning it, but it seem to have left me."

Yuffie blinked for a few seconds, then cracked a small smile out of relief, "I'm sure you'll remember when the time comes. It'll come, even if it is piece by piece." The crimson-eyed man looked at her then gave a small nod before opening the door and leaving the room. He knew she was keeping something from him. The way her eyes widened and her heart quickened, she had been scared and shocked.

**_Concerned about her well being or yourself, Valentine?_**

_Quiet, demon. Stay out of my thoughts…_

_**Touchy, are we?**_

_………_

_**Both of us can sense the secret. You can smell it as strongly as alcohol.**_

_…and what exactly do you wish me to do about this? Aim the Death Penalty at her?_

_**………whatever seems necessary, host…**_

He growled inwardly, leaving for one of the further rooms of Lord Godo's housing. Even if he did decide to take Chaos' rather blunt advice, Yuffie would never tolerate being threaten. And threatening her would damage their relationship. Something he didn't want to do to her. All of them needed her health to get better, it would take one thing off of their mind.

Hearing more voices than that of Barret, Tifa, and Yuffie, Vincent walked towards them, hand resting near his holster. His claw hand grabbed the handle on one of the screen doors that lead to the living area and slide it to the side. The hand near the holster dropped back under his cloak, in "standby" position. A fiery red dog/cat-like creature sat on its hind legs, flame tail swishing back and forth above the floor so as it doesn't burn it.

The great fire beast, Nanaki, or known to them as Red. It brought a little more ease for Vincent to see the intellectual creature there. Maybe he would be able to figure things out better than the host of Chaos could. Beside Red was a small creature that all of them knew as the "annoying toy", Cait Sith. The small black and white cat had a crown resting on top of its head as it bounced happily on top of an oversized Mog. It yelled through a loud Megaphone, making up for the fact that he was about the size of their foot.

"Vincent, it is good to see you, my friend," Red said, bowing his head politely. Vincent did the same, leaning up against the wall. Yuffie came in only seconds later, a smile plastered on her face so wide, he was surprised her head could contain it. She gave them each a big hug, apparently a lot happier than she had been with him in the room. The edges of his lips twitched, though it was hidden under the neck of his cloak.

* * *

**-Hallow Bastion-**

A few hours passed after Cloud left, more puzzled than Leon had been. The whole time, the Gunblade Wielder never left his fighting partner's side. It was starting to get late in the afternoon and none of them had expected to stay in Hallow Bastion for the night. It was suppose to be a quick check over the castle and then back to Traverse Town. Somehow, it turned out differently with the appearance of this new girl.

Looking over at Yuffie, something hit his heart. His hand brushed some strands out of her face, his face losing the coldness it had whenever Strife had come in. But inside his mind, he cussed at himself enough that it would rival Cid. Why in all hell did he have to love her? She was nine years younger than him for god's sake! Yet, he found himself attracted to the young, energetic shinobi.

Her skin was cool against his gloveless hand, her pale skin glinting in the dim light that drifted through the curtain-less windows. Closing his eyes, his hand fell against the bed, leaning his head back on the back of his chair. There was so much going on and if he would have paid attention to the signs, he might have been able to prevent a lot of this.

_Leon dropped his Gunblade by the door, sweat running down his face and body. It was about twelve in the afternoon and he had been up since five to start training. Normally, Yuffie would be going along with him, but the night before she had declared the day her break from "slashing at invisible lad". He had just shook his head, said whatever, and got ready for bed._

_And normally, on her days off, she would sleep late until about eleven and then get up to go hide from Jiasu. Most likely she would go to the Dalmatian house, but surprisingly he found her still asleep on the bed, in a tangle of covers. He stared at her, brows furrowed, then stripped off his leather jacket and threw it on the chair beside the bed._

_Shaking her gently, she didn't respond. "Yuffie. Yuffs wake up, its noon," he said, sitting down beside her. She didn't move or even groan. He shook her again. No response. By this time, he was getting worried. He put two fingers to her neck and was relieved that there was a normal pulse there. His fingers were ripped away when she sprung up, eyes wide, gasping for breath. _

_"Yuffs, calm down. What's the matter?" Leon asked, his voice holding none of the worry he felt. She looked at him for a second then calmed down, shaking her head. "Um…nothing…its nothing. Just…a nightmare. That's all. Nothing to get all shaken up, Squall," she said, the last part dripping with sarcasm. He inwardly winced but instead blurted out, "It's Leon."_

His eyes opened as the sound of scratching; faint but still there, echoed in the room. Earlier, when he had brought Yuffie in, he had placed the Gunblade next to the door out of habit. Standing up, he grabbed it, leaving the room and going through the halls that lead to the balcony. Leon kept it at his side while glancing at everything around him.

When he reached the balcony, a shiver went down his back…_the hell…?_ The sky was darker, but it wasn't the setting sun that was making it that way. The clouds were a dark, purplish color, almost black, and looked nothing like storm clouds. They looked unusual and that made him edgy. Behind him, inky blackness spurted out of the ground and morphed into a creature.

Long antennas twisted in the ground like a pattern, except it moved and rose out of the ground. Large claws formed and a large, bulky body came up next. Fully animated, the large, dark creature twitched. It moved forward quickly, launching itself at Squall fearlessly. The Gun/Sword hybrid swung around, slicing at it as the man turned to follow it.

Leon's eyes widened. This looked like a Shadow, more muscular maybe, but it was still a Shadow. But this one…. it was radiating with power that no Shadow had. It sunk into the ground to dodge his attacks, dancing around his feet in the floor. Dammit, he couldn't attack when it was like this. But to attack him, it had to come out. As the creature emerge, he began his onslaught of attacks, over and over again, finishing with a shot from the gun. Like all the other Heartless, the name entered his head.

_NeoShadows. _

As soon as the body dissolved, he went running back to Yuffie's room. He was relieved to find no Heartless there, but that was only after checking every possible place in the room. He grabbed a few towels from the connecting bathroom and stuffed them in the cracks under the doors. Leon turned on every light, shutting the window after he could finally see without it.

Placing the Gunblade beside the bed, he realized he would need his more powerful blades if he wanted to protect Yuffie. He had to be prepared again. No more lazing around and training only every two days. Things were changing; he could feel it in the air. It definitely had something to do with Yuffie. Sitting down beside her limp body, he closed his eyes again.

The Heartless were back.

* * *

Rayne: ALLELUIA! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! AND IT WASN'T FORCED! WOO HOO! I've almost passed Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and that totally gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. That and Green Day, but that's a different matter. I'm working on **Opposites Meant to Be** now. Just be patient. Read and Review!**Next Chapter: Fallen Kingdom**


	6. Fallen Kingdom

**Two Love and Dream**

Rayne: THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED! LOVES YA ALL!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7.

**Note:** Now the conflicts really begin to come into play. This is going to be my longest story yet! YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fallen Kingdom**

Yuffie wrapped her arms around her legs, the excitement from the rest of Avalanche's arrival drained from her. Godo had left silently, just muttering about inspecting the town for any damages done by the Heartless. None of them had questioned her on how she knew the name of the creatures. Vincent's stare had made them quickly abandon any thoughts of asking it out loud.

She sat on the roof, much like she had with the Hotel in Traverse Town. Everything felt so similar; it was almost haunting. In the other dimension, Traverse was her home. In this one, Wutai was. Yet, she was still surrounded by the same…types of people. The helpful woman, the profanity mouthed man, the intelligent one, and the silent type. The last one got to her the most.

Both Vincent and Squall were so freaking close to each other. When she had been partnered up with "Leon" as battle partners, she had developed a huge crush. And I mean HUGE. It was still there, hiding behind that fear of rejection she had set up. Vincent had also been her partner with Avalanche, always watching each other's backs and doing the whole watch out thing. Which ended up with a crush development as well.

_But Vincent actually cares whether or not I get killed…_

His worried crimson eyes entered her head again, knocking all sensibility from her. He was actually worried about her. The only thing she would have gotten out of Squall would be a "Get up before you get killed!" She leaned back against the cool shingles, calming her racing heart. _Just put it aside. It's not like anything is going to happen between you and either of them. Squall's too much of a jerk to care about you and Vincent is still mourning over Lucrecia. Face it! It's hopeless!_

Yuffie shook her, returning to the conflict at hand. The Heartless. As soon as she had left the room, she had patrolled the entire place, breaking Wutai up into four sections. They went: The Pagoda (a major one for the fact that she didn't need Godo being killed), Da Chao, the Middle Town, and the Entrance. None of them were easy, mostly because of their size. A few Heartless had stayed behind and were waiting for some of the townspeople to come out so they could snatch another heart.

The ninja was betting that they weren't guessing that she'd come looking for them and know how to destroy them. Yuffie closed her eyes, wanting to get some rest, even though she had spent most of the day "sleeping". Something dropped around her shoulders, warmth wrapping around her. Her eyes opened up and she glancing around, find crimson clothe all around her.

Vincent had climbed the roof and put his cloak around her to keep her warm, now sitting beside her, front face showing along with the rest of him. She struggled not to blush, ducking down deeper into his cloak to hide it. When it was successfully pushed back, she gave him a smile and rested her head on her knees. Both of them sat in silence, Yuffie not starting a conversation only for the fact that she was trying not to fall asleep.

The man next to her made notice to this. "Sleep. I'll wake you if I see anything," he said emotionlessly with that slightly accented voice of his. She stared at him for a while, brows furrowed. If she slept, would she be sent back to Hallow Bastion? But if she were over there, then here they wouldn't be able to wake her up. They would be defenseless. Dammit, she was so tired.

Taking a risk, she nodded and shut her eyes, nervousness building in her. _Here goes nothing._ Her mind drifted off to nothingness as she fell asleep in the scent of roses and spices…

A small tap on her shoulder made her eyes open and her body all ready starting to jolt up. She let out a breath when she realized that she was still in Wutai and there were no Heartless…yet. Vincent stared at her again with that look, the look that held worry, but were still hidden behind the walls he kept up. The look disappeared as the worry were locked behind more walls.

"We should go back inside. You will worsen your health if you catch a cold out here," he said, standing up. Yuffie nodded wordlessly, still wandering why she was in Wutai instead of Hallow Bastion. Something didn't feel right about this. It there a feeling in the back of her heart. It was the feeling of dread and sorrow. That feeling only came out when disaster was about to come. She shivered, standing up.

Vincent went down first, looking around for the Heartless before helping her down. In all reality, she really didn't need to be helped down, but who would deny the opportunity to be helped by a hot, sexy vampire dude. Well, he wasn't a vampire, but his look would deny that.

Taking a good moment, she really caught a look of how he looked without his cloak. You could actually see his whole face, which you definitely couldn't with the huge thing on. And apparently, he was actually wearing nice clothing underneath too. They were black, of course, but they were still nice. His top was a black button up shirt with short sleeves and bottoms were, well, black pants.

"Let us go inside."

She drifted off the train of how hot Vincent was and nodded, starting to head inside. The feeling of dread in her heart erupted, sending her to her knees. An earthquake shook the entire place/world whatever Wutai was. Her eyes widened and she looked to the sky. No dark orb, but what was happening! Yuffie stopped, hanging onto the door railing.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_This isn't happening yet!_

Yuffie felt like crying now. She knew what was happening, but she didn't like it. _"Something is going on and it's making the dimensions freak out. They are, well, starting to combine. Both your lives are combining and making one." _Tears came to her eyes. Not yet. She wasn't ready yet. No one was ready. Handing Vincent's cloak back, she looked hastily around for her Conformer.

Before Vincent had a chance to react, the young girl ran back inside, running past her startled comrades, and went to where she had woken up. Finding her weapon on the ground, she grabbed it and went back to the main room. Everyone was hanging onto something, objects falling and crashing over. She squeezed her weapon uselessly. This wasn't an enemy that she could fight. It was fate. And fate wasn't a person.

Tears spilled out over her cheeks. Tifa looked at her and yelled over the noise, "Yuffie, what's happening? What's going on?" But she didn't have an answer for her. She COULDN'T answer her. This was something they all had to face, but she wanted it to stop. It would only cause more problems. She begged everything in the universe to make it go away, but the shaking continued.

Vincent stared at her as she continued to cry, fallen onto the floor. She had known this was going to happen. Just like she had known to kill the Heartless. It was obvious. He cursed the gods for making them do this to her. She was innocent, she shouldn't have to go through this trial.

_You knew about this too, Chaos…_

**………**

_Answer me, demon!_

_**The answer will come, host. It may not be quite as evident as your little ninja's knowledge of the Heartless, but you will receive an answer in due time.**_

His clawed hand clenched itself into a fist. Yuffie was sobbing on the floor, lost. How the hell was she supposed to prepare everyone for what could be his or her last day? Some of them weren't even alive in the other dimension! She didn't know who to yell at, whom to blame, she just had to put it onto someone. Getting up shakily, she ran outside, the ground quaking underneath her.

"Ansem! If this is you, I'll kill you! Dammit! I'll kill you…" the Shinobi yelled at the sky. Everyone ran outside after her, hearing her yells. Tifa gasped, Barret curse, Red growled, Cait Sith actually shut off, and Vincent stood still. The houses looked as if they were part of bad reception on a TV screen, fizzing then becoming whole.

Then the Heartless appeared. Yuffie felt anger over whelming her. No. They weren't going to get to her. Not now. A Defender clunked, its beast shield growling. Her eyes narrowed and she charged towards it, Conformer in hand. It gripped the shield, the eyes on it glowing red as it got ready its fire attack. She flipped over behind it, assaulting its back over and over again.

The Defender turned around, blocking her attack. The shield glowed and fired, barely missing her as she flipped away. The other seemed to realize that they were suppose to fight because they jumped in, fighting off the smaller ones. Yuffie had never taken on a Defender by herself. It was always her dodging and distracting while Squall shot at it and attacked.

Now, here she was. Taking it on single handedly. Jumping up to avoid getting hit, she pushed herself higher by kicking off of the shield. She grabbed a few shurikens and whipped them into the air, the spinning stars hitting their mark. The Defender disappeared, leaving behind Munny and health orbs. She felt some satisfaction before running off to destroy some more of the Heartless.

From what she could tell, there were Shadows, Wizards, Soldiers, Bouncy Wilds, and Darkballs. Tifa and Red was successfully taking care of the Shadows and Soldiers, Cid, Cait Sith, and Barret working on the Bouncy Wilds and Darkballs, and Vincent was shooting down Wizards. While watching all of them, she hadn't seen the fireball shooting at her.

Glaring at the large, orange Heartless, Yuffie ran at the Fat Bandit and threw the Conformer, the weapon whirling right past the monster. The thing jumped up, slamming down and sending her tumbling. She growled while on her butt, fists clenched. But she shut up when her Conformer came flying back, cutting right through the Fat Bandit.

All the Heartless were finally destroyed, but the condition wasn't getting better. Yuffie saw that she couldn't stop this. It probably had nothing to do with the Heartless, just the dimensions. And as the planet groaned and shook, one by one everything disappeared as the Earthquake became incredibly powerful.

Yuffie held her breath.

This was it…

_Five…_

Whatever fate or Leviathan had in store for her, she would have to take…

_Four…_

Whether or not they would survive, she had no clue…

_Three…_

Godo! Oh Leviathan, the old fart was probably in the Pagoda, not knowing what the hell was going on!

_Two…_

But what about everyone else? Would she see them when she finally woke up?

One… 

And Vincent…?

Finally, the area around her shook, starting to disappear. There was a pain all around her, gliding across her skin. She didn't feel whole, just partly there. Gawd, it was unlike anything she had ever felt. Squeezing her eyes shut, she screamed…

"Squall!"

…as a red cloaked body embraced her in the darkness…

-**Hallow Bastion-**

"What the fuck do ya mean, the Heartless are back! The kid sealed the damn keyholes!" Cid yelled, cigar balancing on his lower lip. Leon glared at him from the chair beside Yuffie's bed, glancing at the body. They shouldn't be wasting time, they should have been out by now! "I don't know how, but they are," he said, keeping the anger out of his voice.

Aerith sensed the tension in the room, deciding to hurry up and change the subject. "Leon's right, we need to get back to Traverse Town quickly. We are those people's defense, right now they helpless," she said gentle, looking between the two men. Cloud nodded behind her, arms crossed. "Leon, can you take Yuffie to the Gummi Ship?"

Leon glared at Cid and nodded, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Yeah, I'll take her," he muttered.

Aerith, seeing everything resolved, sighed, "Then let's get going." Everything around them shook suddenly, sending Cid into a wave of curses. Cloud grabbed his Buster Blade, along with Squall's Gunblade, and handed it to the dark man. "We have to move, I'm not taking this as a good sign. Leon, grab Yuffie and make your way to the ship."

He watched them leave then looked down at his young ninja. Wrapping her up in the dark green blanket she was sleeping under, Leon picked her up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. He strived to keep his heartbeat down. With the Gunblade in his hand uneasily, he would have to rely on his magic. There wasn't much he could do with his sword/gun hybrid.

Taking a deep breath, the man left the room and ran through the halls, being gentle with Yuffie in his arms. Shadows danced in the floors, popping up after Leon ran passed them. Some chased after him, some just merged back with the floor. He took the staircase two steps at a time, heading for the main door. The Gummi Ship was in the Rising Falls. He had to get there quickly.

Just a few more yards. Now he could see the ship, Cloud waiting outside for him. Almost there! Cloud's face changed from relief to shock, looking behind Leon. He was just beside him when he turned, staring at what was so shocking. A cloaked man stood there, face hidden under a black hood, everything else hidden in black. Leon narrowed his eyes, handing Yuffie over to Cloud.

"Take Yuffie inside. I'll be there soon."

"Leon-"

"Go. Now. I'll be there soon…"

Cloud looked at him with narrow eyes then nodded and headed inside with Yuffie. Leon gripped his Gunblade, getting into fighting position. "Who are you?" he asked, ready to charge at him if needed. The cloaked man said nothing, face hidden in the dark. He repeated the question, getting even more frustrated. "Answer me!"

"This is your chance, lion. Take it. Protect your ninja."

The Gunblade Wielder stopped, letting his mask slip. "What about Yuffie?" The man chuckled. Raising his hand, red orbs appeared, circling around it. Then the orbs dropped down, the 1st one shooting towards him in a blade like manner. Leon managed to jump around the first few, but when the 5th one shot out, the orb sliced his leg. Blood dripping down his leg, petals sliced him on the ground.

The attacks stopped, the man still there. Hallow Bastion was shaking violently now, the Earthquake knocking him down onto his butt. The Gummi Ship would have to take off now while they still had the chance. "Leon! Get in here, you stupid shit!" Cid yelled. _I have to protect Yuffie…_No matter how much he hated running away, he had to leave.

He pulled himself up with a handle on the outside of the Gummi Ship, Shiva, hauling himself inside. Cloud helped pull him in, even though Leon's gaze was still on the figure standing there, watching them leave. The world shook around it, Hallow Bastion crumbling in the distance. His leg was bleeding badly, blood staining the ground of the ship.

Yuffie was placed in one of the seats, head resting against the inside of the chair. Taking a seat beside her, he tore off some of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his leg. Resting his head back, he felt strangely tired. It was taking a lot of strength just to keep his eyes opened. His hand inched over to Yuffie's, taking it under the wool green blanket. Finally giving in, he closed his eyes, barely away of Cid putting the ship in autopilot, the rest of them sleeping as well, or the note that was in the ninja's other hand.

* * *

_Dear Yuffie,_

_Everything is up to you now. There's something I didn't tell you when I talked to you about the dimensions. In this dimension, the one with the Heartless…I wasn't suppose to survive the attack. Now that the dimensions are merged, I have to go. I reached my end. But that doesn't go for you. You're strong, Yuffie. You can handle this. Just have faith and keep your light close to you._

_Your Pal,_

_Ang_

* * *

Rayne: All right! Another chapter done! MUHAHAHAHA! I won't bother telling you the vote stats right now. I'll save it till the end and let it be a surprise. I estimate about twenty or more chapters. It's a big storyline, almost two in one. ANYWAYS, READ AND REVIEW!

**Next Chapter: Wounded Wolf**


	7. Wounded Wolf

**Two Love And Dream**

Rayne: Thank you all for reviewing. And sadly, there will not be two different endings like in **Lights Out. **There's only going to be one. But I have an idea that will please both Vincent and Squall fans. You'll find out when this is all over! Don't forget! Keep voting for either an Squiffie or a Yuffentine!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any Final Fantasy 7 or Kingdom Hearts characters. Now stop rubbing it in, I'm gonna go cry…

**Note: **My motto's just gonna be, "It'll come out eventually…"

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wounded Wolf**

In the back of the Gummi Ship, Yuffie Kisaragi groaned, finally coming out of the sleep she had been in ever since they had found their long lost friend. She rubbed the back of her head, trying to blink away the stinging rays of light that were beating down on her. Looking around, she saw that she was in the back chairs of Cid's ship, Shiva, everyone else asleep in the front. Everyone except Leon who was asleep next to her.

Yawning, she sat up, the blanket that she had been draped in falling off. Her hand was caught on something warm though. Pulling it off completely, she saw her hand intertwined with Leon's. Glancing at his face, she smiled. Amazing how he looked so innocent and non-cold when he was asleep. If only he was always like that. She gently took her hand from his, placing the blanket over him. With the lack of something warm, she shivered. Yuffie forgot how cold space was.

_"Squall!"_

Her eyes widened and she looked over everyone, seeing who was all there. _Cid, Cloud, Aerith, and Squall…dammit…_No one from Wutai was there. Her heartbeat picked up a few notches. _Oh Leviathan, where are they? Where's Vincent? _She looked all around, but she couldn't see any of her friends. Yuffie remembered the world starting to vanish and her yelling out…and then Vincent embracing her to keep her safe.

They couldn't have died; Ang would have said something about people dying when the dimensions merged! She paused, looking down at a wrinkled bit of paper in her hand. Carefully, she opened it up, scanning over the words over and over again. _Ang is…gone? Wait, does that mean…_No. She wasn't going to think like that. Vincent and Tifa and all of them were alive. She just had to find them.

A moan drew her attention to the man next to her. Leon moved around, eyes scrunching up as if in a bad nightmare. Not knowing what else to do, Yuffie laid back, trying to calm down, and rested her hand against the Gunblade Wielder's side. She pulled the blanket around both of them, watching as the stars went passed them outside the Gummi Ship.

* * *

_Leon couldn't find where he was. This wasn't a dream, it didn't feel like any dream he had had before. It felt…different. More like a memory than a dream. He was on a balcony of some kind airship, or at least it looked like an airship. It was nighttime, stars dotting the sky and the moon shining brightly down onto the place where he was standing. He ran a hand through his hair, only to find that he didn't have long russet hair, but short, thick locks. Really short. _

_He looked at himself. His clothes were different too. He still had a leather jacket, but it was now long sleeved, no designs were stitched into it, and fur lined the neck. Luckily, he still had his Griever necklace and his belts, but he felt a lot younger. Leon didn't know how, maybe it was the small bit more energy that he hadn't felt in a long time, but he did. "Squall!" he heard beside him. Turning around, his eyes widened._

_"Rinoa."_

_A woman stood there, creating a storm of emotions that threatened to overtake him. Her lips formed a perfect smile that made him go numb, her highlighted black hair billowing around her like a dark halo. Small, graceful hands brushing a few locks behind her ear as the baby blue jacket she wore swung in the wind. Eyes, mesmerizing and hauntingly beautiful, stared into his azure ones. Yes, the woman he couldn't save and the woman who now stood before him. _

_Everything came flooding back to him, everything about what happened. Balamb Garden. SeeD. Seifer Almasy. The Sorceress War. Matron or Sorceress Edea. Laguna Loire. Their fight. Ultimecia. Rinoa. His other life. What happened to Leon- No. What happened to Squall if the Heartless had never attacked._

_He would have been happy._

_He would have lived like he should have._

_It would have been perfect._

_How could he know all this? It didn't make sense. If he tried, he could remember what happened when he was seventeen, but it always ended up with two answers. He fought in the Sorceress War and Hallow Bastion was destroyed again. Rinoa became a sorceress and Cloud disappeared. He fought to get Rinoa back and he fought to save Yuffie's life. It didn't make sense!_

_"Squall?"_

_Leon was back on the balcony. And Rinoa was still beside him, calling his name. He stared at her, wandering if this was real. It felt real, god it felt so real. Her hand caressed his face, brushing a few strands out of his eyes. She was the reason why he had changed his name, but now she was standing right in front of him. Did that make him Squall or Leon?_

_"Hey, what was all that about? You just jumped right out of bed and came here. It sort of freaked us all out since you've been asleep for a few months. What's wrong? Are you alright?" Rinoa asked, smiling gently at him. Asleep? A few months? The last dream of Rinoa was just a few months ago. But he wasn't the one asleep. It was…"Yuffie," he whispered, looking aside as he thought over what had been happening. The woman in front of him frowned. "Yuffie? Who's that? Squall, are you okay?"_

_"What do you mean 'asleep'?" He asked roughly, glaring at the sky and it's illusion of safety. The young woman in front of him frowned and ran her hand through his hair, making him jerk his had back. Her frown increased, her brow furrowing. "You don't remember do you?" she muttered the question more to herself as if she couldn't believe he didn't remember._

_Squall, or Leon, he was still so confused, shook his head. "Just tell me," he whispered unsurely. Rinoa sighed and tried to smile, "We had found you outside during this storm, but you didn't wake up. We tried everything, but you still stayed asleep. You've been in a coma for a really long time, almost in and out. Gods, I thought I was losing you…" _

_His voice caught in his throat and his head began to pulse painfully. All he wanted to do was scream out, "It wasn't me in the coma! It's Yuffie!" but he couldn't get the words out._

_"Squall?"_

_"Squall!"_

"Come on, Squall! Wake up!"

The world vanished around him as his lids came open, finding worried gray eyes looking at him. Sitting up a bit, he winced as he felt pain in his leg. The damn cut. Yuffie saw the wince, but knew he would deny being hurt of she asked. "Come on, we have to get ready to get off. We're almost to Traverse Town," she said, reluctantly crawling out from his side and plastering on a fake grin. She couldn't bring herself to put on a real one with her mind worried about Vincent and her friends.

Leon wasn't happy about her leaving his side either, but he masked it just like her, putting on his mask. He had strong feelings for her, but now it was all sort of jumbled. He didn't know whom his heart was truly with. Yuffie…or Rinoa? He shook the thought from his head. The dream was real, he knew that, but there was still little chance that she was alive and in any of the worlds safely.

The other people in the ship were barely waking up as well, all having a confused look on their face. Cid muttered a few curses under his breath, shaking his head and lighting up another cigar. Cloud seemed to edge closer to Aerith, who was half scared/half confused. Leon wandered if the same thing had happened to all of them. But he kept his mouth shut, standing up with the help of the chair.

Blood was starting to soak through the piece of cloth he had secured around the wound, he could feel it sticking to the inside of his pants. Wincing, he tried his best not to limp so the others wouldn't know about his injury, though since Cloud was there, he probably knew, just chose not to say anything. For that, he was grateful. He really didn't need Aerith bashing him over the head for not telling her as soon as they got on the ship. You never wanted to get the flower girl angry.

All of them left Shiva, heading through the World Entrance to see what had happened to Traverse Town while they were gone. They stood still as they saw Heartless swarming all over the First District, the townspeople hidden in their houses. Cloud was the first one to come out of his daze, "Aerith, Cid! Go to the Hotel and clear it out! We'll need to run there as soon as we're done!

The two nodded and ran off, Cid's Venus Gospel already out. Yuffie looked around for her Conformer, but couldn't see it anywhere, instead settling on the pouch of shurikens at her waist. Leon struggled to lift his Gunblade without showing he was hurt, rushing forward and slicing through a group of Shadows effortlessly. All of the Heartless were basic Shadows and Soldiers, guessing around forty of them total.

Yuffie launched herself into the air by jumping off the wall, sending five of her stars into another group of Soldiers. Landing as gracefully as she could pull off, she ran towards the Café, snatching up her secondary weapons as she went. Luckily, some of the Heartless chased after her, leaving Leon and Cloud with an amount they could take care of easily. She jumped from table to table, throwing and catching as she continued to destroy wave after wave of Shadows.

Hell, this was a piece of cake compared to Wutai.

Cloud let the groups around him bunch up, surrounding him. He stood there, Mako blue eyes closed, breathing the cool air steadily. Just as a Soldier spun, heading towards him, the ex-mercenary brought his Buster Blade around, successfully taking care of a dozen Heartless in one hit. Quickly he took care of more groups, helping Leon dispose of the ones he had.

This wasn't settling very well for the Gunblade Wielder. Leon liked to be…. independent and be able to take care of himself. With the damned leg, that meant that he had to rely on Cloud and Yuffie to take care of most of the Heartless.

Like hell.

One thing that irked Squall more than anything was having to rely on other people to get the job done and so, painful as it was, he ran forward, slicing through Shadows left and right. There was more than one occasion when either Yuffie or Cloud had to move out of the way to prevent getting hit from his hybrid weapon. But still, he kept going, even throwing the occasionally fire shot here and there.

By the time the guy was winded, the whole district was pretty much cleared. Yuffie picked up her shurikens, sticking them back in her pouch, then looked around. The place was absolutely, positively, without a doubt…. fucked up. No better word for it. Burnt marks covered the ground; scratches caused by a blade criss crossed all over. It was a wreck.

Leon panted, falling onto the ground with his arm still holding up his Gunblade. He should have known to control his temper by now, it was a wonder he hadn't hit his two comrades while he had attacked. Yuffie crouched down before him, resting her hand on his leg, "You okay? You sort of went nuts back there-" he winced. She had touched his cut.

Noticing this, Yuffie looked back and forth between him and his leg. Grabbing a shuriken from her pouch again, she ripped his leather pants up to his knee, revealing the piece of fabric he had used to cover up his wound. For a second, she thought about slapping him right on it. "Squall Leonhart! You ass! Why didn't you tell us that you were hurt!…. And when did you get hurt!" she yelled, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

Glaring icily, Leon forced himself up only to fall back onto his ass. Throwing her hands in the air, Yuffie yelled out, "Cloud, Squall's-"

"It's Leon."

"Whatever- **Leon** is hurt. We gotta sneak him into the Hotel, I really don't want to be hearing Aer rant about how we should take better care of ourselves," Yuffie told the Swordsman. Cloud nodded and both of them helped the injured man up begrudgingly, Leon glaring at the ground in embarrassment. The First District was officially cleared so there was no worrying about that at least, but the Second District was a problem.

To keep Aerith from finding out that Leon was hurt they had to run/drag him all the way to the alley entrance and climb up onto the balcony of the Green Room. Once the room was checked out and they found out that Aerith and Cid were in the Vacant House with whoever had stayed while they were gone, Cloud went to the Tenant's Office in the back to get medical supplies and potions.

Leon sat back onto the one bed he and Yuffie always shared, his injured leg hanging off. The ninja that was currently racking his brain scurried around the room, trying to find an extra piece of clothing or rag to clean his leg with. Sighing, she finally came upon an old t-shirt from the suitcase her mother had packed her the day the Heartless destroyed Hallow Bastion.

Pushing all thoughts about that day and the dimensions out of her head and focusing on the current situation, Yuffie grabbed her partner's leg without warning. "Shit! Yuffie!" Leon cried out, sitting up quickly. She winced and pulled away quickly, "Sorry!" He glared at her as she hesitantly took his leg and unwrapped the bloody cloth that was around the wound.

No one spoke anything for a while, silence hanging like a dark storm cloud in the room. Leon's thoughts went back to the dream of Rinoa, questions pummeling his brain at full force. Yuffie took notice of this, raising an eyebrow at this. "Squ- Leon, you okay?" she asked tentatively.

He looked up at her. Confusion, questions, even worry raged on in his eyes, a mask no longer hiding it from her. The young Shinobi paused, her voice catching in her throat at the rawness of the emotion that she saw within him. Then it was gone like a steel door cutting her off from him. Sighing, Leon muttered, "It's nothing…" before he realized that he had a question of his own.

"Yuffie?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you asleep for so long?"

Her movements slowed as her heart thumped louder. Was she supposed to tell him about the other dimensions? Ang had said that they would find out, but when? She hadn't been exactly clear on the damn subject. Would they all just magically know at the same time what their other past was? Did they have the dreams she did? Did Cloud and Aerith meet Tifa and the others?

"I guess I was just sleepy…" Yuffie replied exhaustingly.

"Bullshit."

Yuffie stopped finally and threw the bloody cloth onto the bed. "I don't know why the hell I was asleep, alright! I blacked out and I woke up on the Gummi Ship, that's all! Now quit interrogating me and change, there's a huge rip in your pants," she said, smiling innocently at him at the last part of the statement. He glared at her, but lightly, not as angrily as he usually did. She smiled even more and glanced at her handiwork. The cut was now clean with a new cloth around it, all that was needed was the potion.

Leaving to go find Cloud, Yuffie opened the door only to be stopped by a thought. She turned around, glancing at the Gunblade Wielder who was struggling to get to the dresser. "Squall?"

"It's Leon."

"…Leon…be careful…for now on…"

He paused and stared at her, before loosening up and giving her a small smile. "I will…"

Yuffie smiled back and shut the door, leaving him alone in the room. It wasn't too long before the echoing of Aerith's yelling reached him, making him wince. Hopefully he would live through the end of this.

* * *

Rayne: Yesh, this chapter is done! Finally, after all this waiting! Sorry that it took so long, but High School is taking it's toll, not any time any more, and I've been on a drawing high instead of a writer's high. If you want to see the cover picture for this go to www.x-xnever-kryt-t. and go to Two Love and Dream. Chapter 1 is up on there, but the first picture is up. Squall, Yuffie, and Vinnie in all their loveliness! Hopefully, the next chapter will be out faster (like not in 5 months) but it comes when it comes. Can't make any promises. Maybe my creative writing club will help get me into more of a writer's high. Love ya!

**Next Chapter: Key of the Lost One**


	8. Key of the Lost One

**Two Love and Dream**

**I was 14 the last time I wrote this story. Oh the memories. Just like I said, I'd never give up on this story. But a lot has happened to me, a lot has changed me, and so I hope you will continue to enjoy this story. As much as I wince at my old writing style and characters and all that jazz, I won't change it. It's there, you've read it. Let's see if I can redeem myself.**

**Remember:** ending is based on who you want it to be. Vincent or Squall? And right now, Vincent is winning.

**NOTE:** Since when I started this Chain of Memories had just come out, I've obviously had to redo a lot of the storyline to fit with KH2. So this is supposed to be after KH2, but they didn't go back to Hallow Bastion. Cid just had that nifty computer with TRON in some sort of cool tech lab. Tifa never met up with the KH gang after all.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Key of the Lost One**

It took an entire day to clear out the separate districts. And the entire day, Yuffie could hardly concentrate. While the others took care of the Heartless, she would clear out a small portion then search it for any of her friends. Of course, also taking in to consideration that they could be somewhere else entirely.

Where was Vincent? Tifa, Red, Barret, Cait Sith, any of them? Hell, she'd be happy to see ol' Reno and Rude if it meant she could find the others. It was all she could think about after helping her grumpy partner.

Leon was back to normal after receiving an hour long lecture from Aerith.

Yuffie also owed him a new pair of leather pants for cutting his other pair up.

Aerith, Ivy, and Katelyn were currently cleaning up the Hotel and trying to salvage whatever wasn't broken during the attack. Both girls had fought off the Heartless the best they could, but they weren't exactly the best trained in the area. Katelyn was a healer and Ivy could only do so much by herself. So they had gotten the citizens in doors and away from the black monsters. Cid had secured the Gummi Shop while Cloud and Leon double checked all the districts for stray Heartless. Still, no one noticed how edgy Yuffie was.

With a sigh, she plopped down on one of the crates in the Alley and rested her Conformer beside her. Of all the things, why did this have to happen to her? Did she anger some god?

"I promise I won't steal Munny from lost stragglers again!" She wailed out loud, waving an angry fist at the stars in the sky. Or was it Materia…?

"My brain hurts…"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

With a startled yelp, Yuffie tumbled backwards onto the cobblestones, a gloved hand bolting out suddenly onto her arm to keep her from going into the water.

Looking up, she glared behind bangs at the leather clad man starting at her with an amused smirk. He hoisted her up and continued to watch as she dusted off imaginary lint and dirt.

"So why were you talking to yourself again?"

"Hm?"

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, muscles bulging against the straps on his arms. Shifting from one foot to the other, Yuffie traced the lines of the cobblestones and avoided his gaze.

"Uh," she started, "I…uh…was talking to the fish."

"The fish?"

"Yep, I saw a fish in the water and felt that he needed commentary to make his poor little life more interesting."

"A fish?"

"Yes, Squallikins, a fish."

He glared at her before shaking his head and making his way for the District doors, "Come on. Cloud's calling a meeting. And it's Leon."

Sighing with relief, the ninja followed.

Everyone was already seated at the café when Yuffie arrived. Cloud stood, back against the wall, the wolf emblem on his shoulder seeming more ominous than usual. Aerith sat next to him, twiddling her thumbs and running her hand over her braid every once in a while as a nervous gesture. Cid had his legs propped up on the table, cigarette clenched tightly in his teeth. It was probably the only ones he could find.

Leon trudged over and stood next to Cloud, almost mirroring his pose and grimace when he crossed his arms.

Things weren't looking good.

"So I guess we've got problems?" Yuffie muttered, hopping up on a table and sitting cross legged.

Cid let out a grunt and flicked an ash tip to the ground.

Uncrossing his arms, Cloud pushed away from the wall and faced all of them, looking like the leader of Avalanche again, leather and all. She even noticed with non-too-obvious displeasure that the hard look had returned to his eyes.

Yep, Cloud Strife was back.

"The Heartless managed to nab a couple of people before we could get here, but we managed to save the rest. No one knows how the Heartless managed to get back, but since there haven't been any Nobodies, Traverse Town isn't in too much trouble. They seem to keep away from here.

"A lot of the citizens have reported seeing some people in black cloaks…this may be Organization XIII again."

"But Sora took care of them all!" Aerith interrupted, her brow furrowed in confusion. The Organization had been pesky to get rid of.

Cloud sighed and pressed his temple, "Yeah, but until we can get a good look at these guys, we don't know who-"

"It's the Organization."

All eyes fell on the glare Leon was sending to the floor, muscles taunt as he clenched his fists and eyes burning with anger.

"How do ya' know?!" Cid practically shout, a vein pulsing in his neck.

"When we were leaving Hallow Bastion. That's how I got cut. I ran into one. He had red hair, but it wasn't Axel. This guy seemed more of the Air elemental."

Yuffie blew out a sigh and chewed on the tip of her hair, "Great. Sora's not gonna be happy about this."

"I don't think they're after Sora…something tells me that he would have been the first person they'd contact, but we'd have heard from me by now. For some reason," Cloud paused and met her eyes, "they contacted us first."

Her heart stop. Did Cloud know? No, he couldn't have….right?

"Why did you pass out, Yuffie?" Cloud asked, eyes never leaving her own.

_Ah, crap._

"Wait, Strife, what does she have to do with any of this?" Leon interrupted, standing from the wall and facing him. Cloud didn't seem fazed though and continued to meet her gaze around the man.

Meanwhile, Yuffie was stumbling. She couldn't tell the others, but could she tell in this place? It hardly seemed fair, but Traverse Town was stable so she didn't have to risk it falling apart and vanishing. Not like Wutai and Hallow Bastion.

Or at least she hoped so.

Besides, they would get it…hopefully.

"I don't know. I just…sort of…dreamed…a lot…?" she mumbled, twirling a shoe string around her fingers.

"Don't lie, Yuffie."

"I'm not!" With a leap, she jumped from the table, "What makes you think I'm lying?!"

Leon was still standing slightly between her and Cloud, but he was tense now, almost like he was frozen in time.

"She's telling the truth."

All eyes turned to the Gunblade wielder.

He sighed and pinched the bridge above his nose, jaw tense. He knew she wasn't lying, but he couldn't say it was just dreaming. And something made him believe, from the looks on the others faces that they would know what he was talking about.

"When we were coming back here, I fell asleep. I thought I was dreaming, but it…felt too…_real_. Like I was somewhere I knew, but couldn't remember. Everything felt real, as if I were awake, but there were people- a person I thought was dead. She was alive, but she said I'd been in a coma for a while. The exact time since I'd last dreamt of her."

Yuffie stared at him with wide eyes. He was remembering. Oh Leviathan, they were _all_ remembering!

Leon faced her and met her shocked gaze, knowing he was right, "That's what it was, wasn't it? That's what Angel meant by having to finish things. I knew you were having trouble sleeping, but…I didn't know it went that far…"

Something burst in her. Finally, someone who understood what the hell was going on with her!

"Is…it true, Yuffie?" Cloud whispered, and by the look in his eyes, he knew the answer too.

The young Shinobi nodded and scuffed the toe of her shoe against the cobblestone with a sigh, "I had to help the others. I dream of Wutai a lot, but I didn't know I was actually going there. So no one really knew anything was wrong with me…but things were disappearing. They couldn't find you and Cid, and Godo was worried about the town. So, when I met Vincent, I didn't know why…I thought I was still dreaming. But then the others came: Tifa, Barret, Red and Cait Sith. And I knew it was real. Angel told me so…"

Cid was spitting out curses as he ingested everything while Cloud had paused. It was true. They had forgotten, but they were remembering now. Maybe it was Yuffie's own desire to go back to that place, that time, where there were no Heartless and the planet was alive. Maybe that was why she knew more, but she wasn't sure. Angel had said she was special, but that didn't mean anything to her. Everyone was special, everyone played their part.

She just had a slighter more knowledgeable role.

With a small sigh, she said a little quieter, "Tifa's been going crazy looking for you…"

Aerith was huddled a little smaller in her chair, one hand raised to cover her mouth while the other absently rubbed a spot in her stomach.

The same spot where Sephiroth had stabbed her.

"There are two dimensions. One where the Heartless never existed and life continued on like normal. The other dimension is where they destroyed everything and we went to Hallow Bastion. This was that dimension, but now both are merging. Both of our lives are coming together. I don't know why, but I know it's not supposed to happen. Last time I went to Wutai, everything disappeared. The Heartless attacked, but I couldn't keep the merging from happening. I don't know where the others went, but I know they're alive and somewhere. We have to find them!" Yuffie yelled. She was the only one that wasn't completely out of it. She was raised to be the leader of Wutai, the White Rose.

Maybe now was better than never to call upon her leadership skills.

A small part of her patted her on the back for channeling her inner Cloud Strife.

For a minute, no one said anything. Then Cloud nodded and righted himself again. They could do this. All of them.

Again.

"Right. We'll get a hold of Sora and find the others. Cid, you see if the portals are still open and tell me what worlds are still okay. Aerith and I will go get Sora, Riku, and Kairi and bring them here. Yuffie, you and Leon make a plan to start searching for the others. Alright, let's-"

Yuffie cut him off before he could continue, already noticing the amused look on Cid and Aerith's faces, "Cloud, if you say 'let's mosey' I'm gonna chop off you hair and turn it pink."

The blonde faltered and swallowed his words, before clearing his throat, "Uh, right…let's go."

Cid chuckled then stood from his chair.

"Hot damn, here we go again."

Yuffie shook her head. _You could say that again._

* * *

Sora was anxious at seeing the bottle in Kairi's hand, somehow already knowing who it was from. He could see some of the King's symbol on the piece of parchment inside.

"Well, are you going to see what he wrote?" Riku asked, arms crossed as he stared down the bottle.

He was just as nervous as Sora. They were Keyblade Masters, destined to defend the worlds from darkness and help the King in any way. But it didn't stop them from wanting to just relax for once and not worry about saving people from the Heartless.

Gathering his courage with a sigh, Sora took the bottled, popped off the cork and unraveled the small scroll. He scratched his head in confusion and pursed his lips.

"Um…"

Confusion set in deeper.

Moving to read it over his shoulder, Kairi and Riku looked at the scroll in the boy's hand. The same expression took hold and both were left scratching their heads.

Just a few words were written with no signature or clue what they meant. But one of the words stood out the most.

_Jenova._

_Beware of the greed in people's hearts._

_Keep your light in sight._

"So…what does _Jenova_ mean?" Kairi asked, jumping up to sit on the bent over Papou Tree.

Sora scratched his head, looking over the words again and again, "I…don't know. It looks like a name. Why would King Mickey send me a name?"

Riku snorted and ran a hand through his silver locks, "The more important matter is: what are we going to do? Something smells fishy. I say we prepare to leave just in case. We might be traveling again."

Sora nodded, the excitement of going on another journey taking hold, "Right! Maybe we can go by King Mickey's Castle to see what he has to say. It'll probably tell us a lot more than this piece of paper."

Clapping filled the air, slow and ominous, a break in their excitement. A sliver of a chill slid down Sora's spine as the three turned, the sun suddenly not so bright.

"Good job, _Roxas!_ Brilliant! Prepare yourself and scurry around, get ready for what's to come!" A chuckle followed as the figure in a black cloak walked onto the small island, blonde hair glistening in the dimming sun.

_Larxene._

He couldn't remember ever fighting this member of the Organization, but something told him he had. That deep part of Sora's mind that held Roxas was nervous and he knew that was where the name had come from.

"You're…Larxene?" Sora asked, hands jumpy beside him. Kairi scooted a little behind him, taking everything in quietly while Riku let out a small growl.

"Ah, so you remember my name! Or did little Roxas tell you? Oh well, doesn't matter. On to more important things, like THIS!"

With a quick thrust of her hand, a small emerald glowing sphere about the size of a gumball appeared and was shoved into Sora's body before he flew back into his two companions. Larxene grinned, watching as the green light splintered all over his body much like the inky darkness had, but nothing alike.

"Now, I know it feels a tad uncomfortable, but you'll thank me later. And with this last bit, see ya, kiddies!" The black portal behind her opened up and throwing a final object at their feet, she jumped into it with a gleeful smile.

Sora struggled to breathe pass the pain, but soon his lungs began to work and the green light faded. Riku shoved his body off of him and he tumbled forward, head swarming, "Ow…"

Something shone in the sun and he looked up at the object Larxene had thrown at them.

King Mickey's Keyblade.

* * *

Now looking back on the original plot, I wince. Deeply. It was corny, sappy, and waaaay to stupid. You'll thank me for the new plot. Unless you want Ansem's daughter trying to be the main villain (Yeah, it was that bad)

So now we have the Organization back, Vincent and the others missing, and Jenova into the picture, not to mention dear ol' Mickey seems to be a big question mark. And yes, there will be some characters that are my own in this, but I asure you, my character designs have grown tremendously. Writing my own stories has done that. Angel is no more (Thank god, I changed her name) but Ivy and Katelyn are still here and so much better. Won't play huge parts, but they'll provide some info for the crew. Please, don't run away yet.

**Don't forget: VOTE FOR EITHER VINCENT OR SQUALL!**

Maybe I'll actually update sooner than four years...maybe.

* * *


End file.
